In recent years, in active matrix liquid crystal devices in which switching elements are incorporated in respective pixels, configurations, which make use of a lateral electric field (including a fringe electric field), such as an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode or an FFS (Fringe Field Switching) mode, have been put to practical use. Such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode includes pixel electrodes and a counter-electrode, which are formed on an array substrate, and liquid crystal molecules are switched by a lateral electric field which is substantially parallel to a major surface of the array substrate. In connection with the lateral electric field mode, there has been proposed a technique wherein a lateral electric field or an oblique electric field is produced between a pixel electrode formed on an array substrate and a counter-electrode formed on a counter-substrate, thereby switching liquid crystal molecules.